Honey Buns
by LoveMarines
Summary: In 3x15  Head Case , Gibbs says that him and a certain Naomi are the only ones who call Tony 'honey buns'. How did that happen? SLASH Tony/Gibbs!


**A/N: I was watching 'Head Case' (3x15) and I got inspired by Tony reading his e-mails… Hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>"Who is this Naomi person?"<p>

"Hey Ziva. Don't they have privacy in Israel or are you just trying to bug me?" Tony tapped a few keys on his keyboard and his mailbox on the computer screen was replaced by the NCIS logo.

His partner smiled sweetly, confirming what he had already suspected. However, she didn't seem to want to let go that easily.

"Why is she calling you honey buns? I didn't know your nickname was honey buns."

The two Agents were startled by the gruff voice behind them. "Only Naomi and I call him that."

Ziva stared at Gibbs as he walked over to his desk and sat down. She glanced back at Tony, only to find him mirroring her confused look. Then the phone on their Boss' desk rang and they both watched as he answered a few words in return before gathering the papers lying before him . As soon as Gibbs jumped up from his chair and made his way over to the Director's office, Ziva focused back on the younger man sitting beside her.

"So. Who is Naomi?"

Tony groaned loudly and balled his fists before releasing a deep breath and he looked up at her. "It's _nothing _Ziva." This time he sounded genuinely annoyed, so she decided to let it go. For the time being.

After that, they were too busy with the human puzzle they had found in the storage room and the subject of Naomi wasn't brought up for the rest of the day. But when Ziva was sitting on Abby's couch that night, the forensic scientist noticed her friend was absentminded so she punched her shoulder and shrieked in surprise when Ziva grabbed her arm and forced it behind her back with practiced ease. Ziva was instantly brought out of her contemplation when she heard Abby's cry and she immediately released the strong grip she had over the other woman's arm. Abby rubbed it and frowned at her friend.

"I am sorry, Abby. My mind was taking a stroll."

"Wandering, Ziva." Abby smiled. "So, what's wrong?"

The Israeli sighed. "Nothing is _wrong _per se, just something that happened in the bullpen today."

Abby clapped her hands excitedly and scooted closer to Ziva. Ziva smiled at Abby's obvious curiosity and shrugged.

"Tony got an e-mail from a certain woman calling him 'honey buns' and he refused to tell me who she is."

The raven-haired girl arched an eyebrow. "So? Tony gets a dozen e-mails from women each day. If I had a nickel for every time some girl with a crush gave him a nickname…" Abby snorted, as if to emphasize the fact that Anthony DiNozzo and girls who are in love with him, were a common phenomenon.

Ziva didn't look convinced. "Yeah, but usually he would jump at the chance to boost his ego. This woman, he tried to hide her from me."

Abby rested her head on the palm of her hand and thought for a while. "Did you read her name? Maybe I know her."

"Naomi."

"Naomi… Naomi…" Abby repeated the name like a mantra as if that would somehow solve everything. Then suddenly, she held up her hand and stared at Ziva.

"I know a Naomi Davis at NCIS… But I don't know why Tony would know her because she works at – OH MY GOD!" Abby shouted the last words.

Ziva flinched and almost let the glass of wine she was holding, slip out of her hand. "What the hell has gotten into you?" Ziva made the wise decision to put her glass down on the nearby coffee table because Abby grabbed her arms and shook them to get her attention, as if she didn't have it already.

She expected Abby to explain her epiphany but the Goth jumped up from the couch and ran off to an adjacent room without telling her anything. A few minutes later she came rushing back in, with a huge grin on her face and what looked to be a stack of papers in her hand.

"I thought you knew about this but now I think about it, it makes sense. These were taken a long time before you came to NCIS."

Ziva realized that Abby was holding a calendar. It had the NCIS logo on it but she couldn't see anything else. Abby smiled at her questioning gaze.

"A few years ago, there was a seaman – I can't remember his name… anyway, he lived on base with his wife and daughter of two and a half years, with another baby on the way. There was a tragic accident on board, the seaman died and the case went to Gibbs. According to the policy, women with a deceased Navy husband could only live on base for another six months before they had to find another residency – off base. The wife was almost due at the time so she couldn't get a job to raise the money she needed to move. So, a few of her friends came up with an initiative and began to raise money for the woman-."

"That is sad but what did the wife have to do with NCIS?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "I was getting to that! A few Special Agents were handpicked to do a photo shoot. They used the pictures that were taken in a calendar, which was then sold on base to raise awareness for the policy concerning Navy wives. Back then, Naomi Davis was a graphic designer working at NCIS. Her department oversaw the website and everything that had to do with how civilians come in contact with NCIS. She was appointed the task of putting together the calendar."

Abby handed Ziva the calendar and the other woman folded away the first page with the logo on it. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the first picture.

Abby sighed deeply. "Damn, Balboa has _always _been hot."

The picture showed the Special Agent with a sexy smirk covering his handsome features. He seemed to be naked and Ziva could see everything, except for what was carefully hidden behind the USMC flag he was holding in front of his groin. He had a toned body and Ziva let her eyes roam over his well-defined abs.

Her friend giggled. "Believe me, as hot as this is, you wanna see the picture that comes after this one."

Ziva glanced up at Abby for a moment before she turned to the next photo. Her breath caught in her throat and her mouth fell open but she didn't even seem to notice it.

This was hot.

The first thing she noticed in the picture, was a pair of sparkling green eyes belonging to one _very _Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He had little wrinkles near his eyes that told you he laughed a lot. His broad grin proved it, revealing his white teeth that contrasted with his tanned skin. His otherwise neatly styled hair was mussed and his head was slightly turned to the man standing next to him in the picture. Special Agent Jethro Gibbs had laid his arm loosely over his partner's shoulder and seemed to pull the Italian man against his body. His blue eyes were full of mischief and he smiled an uncharacteristically broad grin.

Both Special Agents were wearing their usual work attire, only… they had suit jackets on but no shirts underneath, effectively showing off their muscular chests. Gibbs' fingertips touched Tony's chest hair where his arm was slung over Tony's shoulder. Gibbs' thigh touched the back of Tony's legs and the younger man had reached out a hand and gripped Gibbs' upper leg.

The next picture was even better, if that was possible. Tony seemed to have shoved Gibbs against a wall and was holding him there with a hand pushed between his shoulder blades. Tony himself was bent forward and his other hand laid against Gibbs' thigh as if he was searching the older man. Tony's tight-fitted slacks provided a nice view of his ass. He was focused on the silver-haired man in front of him, digging his fingertips in Gibbs' leg.

"Now see that ass?"

Ziva looked up at Abby.

"How could I miss it?"

Abby grinned. "Naomi told me that, from the moment she saw him in that position, she started calling him honey buns. I guess she kept it up all these years."

Ziva looked at the remaining pictures, all featuring different NCIS-agents. The last picture was once again of Tony and Gibbs together. This time Tony sat on his knees at Gibbs' feet. He'd set his teeth into an NCIS badge. His pupils were dilated and his head rested against Gibbs' leg. His Boss had laid his hand on Tony's head and was holding handcuffs in the other. He was staring into the camera, his lips slightly parted and his steel blue gaze almost palpable.

Ziva tossed the calendar on the coffee table and slumped on the couch with a heavy sigh. "How can I have missed this?"

Abby laughed. "Well, it was originally designed to attract women so they would buy as many calendars as possible, but it turned out a little _too _hot and Director Morrow was afraid that NCIS would get a bad reputation because of it. Eventually, only a handful of calendars were printed – this one being one of them."

Ziva had a contemplative look on her pretty features. "Now it makes sense… Gibbs said that only him and Naomi called Tony 'honey buns'. How do they manage to be this professional at work when they have those pictures together?"

Abby shrugged and then smirked. "I guess they both keep each other in line."

* * *

><p>Tony looked up from his magazine as he heard the front door of his apartment open. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the sight of Jethro walking into his home and smiling at him like that.<p>

He stood up from the couch and walked over to the silver haired man standing by the door. Jethro's smile grew bigger and bigger until it almost reached his ears.

"What are you so happy about, Gunny?"

"Hey, honey buns." Gibbs reached into the pocket of his slacks and retrieved a pair of cuffs, dangling them in Tony's field of view.

Tony returned his bright smile and when he was close enough to touch the older man, he pushed him against the door. One of Tony's hands came up to cup Gibbs' neck and the other hand dragged across the silver-haired man's thigh until it reached his erection pressing hard against his zipper. Tony gave it a light squeeze and nuzzled Jethro's throat before he backed off just enough to look the other man in the eyes.

"Do you have a carry permit for that?" he tried to look serious but he failed when Gibbs turned his head and bit his earlobe softly before whispering back in his ear.

"Oh yeah, and I shoot like a pro."

Any comeback that Tony might've had, was forgotten as soon as Jethro dipped his head and let their lips meet in a soft kiss that would once again turn out to be too hot.

* * *

><p>THE END!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! <strong>


End file.
